


Извращенцы и Deus ex machina

by Doriana_Grey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doriana_Grey/pseuds/Doriana_Grey
Summary: Чем чревато невнимание на собраниях.





	Извращенцы и Deus ex machina

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте приводятся различные сексуальные девиации. Автор не претендует за абсолютно верную передачу смысла каждой отдельно взятой парафилии (включая и те дефиниции, что даны в примечании), как и не настаивает на принадлежности каждого из представленных пристрастий к парафилиям, ибо автор не врач.

— Слушай, я хотя бы в Хогвартсе застрял, а ты? — Снейп с возмущением оттолкнул пухлый фолиант от себя, и тот сразу же сцапал Люциус.  
  
— Я прослушал, — честно признался он, начиная листать книгу. — Сейчас это неважно. Еще можно все исправить.  
  
— Конечно, — буркнул Снейп раздраженно. — Только все нормальные извращения уже разобрали.  
  
Люциус открыл было рот, чтобы заметить, что извращения на то и извращения, чтобы не быть нормальными, но тут же закрыл его обратно. Стоило признать — он и в самом деле был виноват, все прослушал на собрании, и Северус случайно узнал о сложившейся ситуации от Лестранджа, который жаловался на Беллу с её БДСМом.   
  
Рудольфа больше всего возмущал тот факт, что супруга теперь постоянно проводила время с садистом Макнейром и мазохистом Барти, а на него с его раптофилией не обращала ровным счетом никакого внимания. Ладно хоть Рабастан, выбравший вуайеризм, был доволен.  
  
В глубине души Снейп понимал, что отвлеченное упоминание Лорда о том, что все достойные величия талантливые люди имели сексуальные отклонения, не стоило столь бурного внимания, но его на собрании не было, а теперь уже поздно было что-то менять — коллеги вбили в свои головы, что все они должны срочно определиться с извращениями и друг за другом не повторять, и отстать от коллектива было смерти подобно.   
  
Поэтому Снейп и Малфой сидели сейчас в мэноре и ломали головы, выбирая себе достойное извращение.  
  
— Я бы выбрал асексуальность, но этот проклятый фетишист Долохов намекнул, что её оставили за самим Лордом, — вслух размышлял Снейп.  
  
— Тебе бы пошло, — галантно заметил Малфой, продолжая листать книгу.  
  
— Вообще я некрофил, если уж быть честным, — застенчиво признался Снейп, когда пауза затянулась.  
  
Люциус отложил книгу и задумчиво посмотрел на Северуса.  
  
— Серьезно? — уточнил он. — Ты трахаешь трупы? А если тебе предложат продемонстрировать?  
  
Лицо Снейпа стало зеленоватым, словно он сам скончался, причем довольно продолжительное время назад.  
  
— Некрос — мертвый, филиа — любить, — неуверенно произнес он. — Причем тут?..  
  
Люциус выразительно подвигал бровями в сторону книги, и Снейп окончательно скис и махнул рукой, предлагая искать дальше.  
  
— Может, я этот... педо... педо... — снова попытался Северус через несколько минут.  
  
Люциус посуровел.  
  
— Педофил? — сухо уточнил он, прикидывая, можно ли Драко учиться в Хогвартсе или лучше всё-таки Дурмштранг.  
  
— Который детей ненавидит, — сдался Снейп, потерявший надежду найти нужный древнегреческий корень.  
  
— А, — расслабился Люциус и даже откинулся в кресле. — Это не извращение, это у тебя профессиональное. Лучше ищи.  
  
— Зоофилия?.. — через некоторое время робко произнес отчаявшийся Снейп, который уже давно хотел домой и спать, но не мог оставить товарища наедине со страшной книгой и мыслями.  
  
— Северус, тут из животных — Нагини и павлины, — проникновенно ответил Люциус. — За павлинов я тебе сам скарфинг с переходом в некрофилию устрою, так что хватит ерундой страдать, придумай что-то нормальное.  
  
— Сам тоже не очень стараешься, — буркнул уязвленный Снейп.  
  
— Я просто думаю, сойдет ли за извращение то, что я сплю только со своей женой, — пояснил Люциус и бодро продолжил. — А вообще тут есть еще несколько симпатичных извращений, для которых не нужно каких-то сложных ритуалов вроде отрывания кому-то конечностей или использования клизм. Например, та же назофилия.  
  
— Да? — скептически прищурился Снейп. — Ну действуй.  
  
Люциус неуверенно посмотрел на Снейпа и его нос. Глубоко вздохнул, посмотрел на нос сбоку. Коснулся пальцем, отдернул руку — Снейп по-прежнему терпеливо молчал.   
  
Люциус медленно провел от переносицы до кончика носа Снейпа, затем чуть замешкался, но всё-таки наклонился и коснулся носа губами.  
  
— Ну что? — шепотом спросил Снейп.  
  
— Не-а, не возбуждает, — так же шепотом печально ответил Люциус, продолжая елозить губами по носу.  
  
В комнату заглянула Нарцисса, покачала головой и исчезла за дверью.  
  
— Так мы до утра просидим, — Снейп решительно отобрал книгу у Люциуса и поставил на полку. — Надо путем проб и ошибок отыскать что-то подходящее и поскорее — ночь на дворе.  
  
— Все подряд пробовать будем? — уточнил Люциус опасливо.  
  
— Совсем противное не будем, — успокоил его Снейп. — Вот мне в принципе трихофилия нравится.  
  
— Даже не надейся, — Люциус предусмотрительно отодвинулся подальше.  
  
— Ну Люциус! — Снейп хищно оглядел роскошный образчик для своей филии. — Я же буду их только мыть, расчесывать, всячески обожать и возбуждаться, а?  
  
— Во-первых, для того, чтобы их мыть, расчесывать и всячески обожать у меня есть я, — возразил Люциус. — Во-вторых, знаю я эти «только» — и недели не пройдет, как обнаружится, что тебе жизненно необходимо на них кончить или вытереть об них член. Так что нет и еще раз нет.  
  
— Жлоб, — обиделся Снейп.  
  
— Извращенец, — не остался в долгу Люциус, но в свете событий ругательство вышло жалким.  
  
— Можно попробовать дендрофилию, — Снейп не мог долго обижаться, деятельная натура требовала продолжать поиски. — И вариантов полно, и возражать они не будут.  
  
— А если занозишься? — не согласился Люциус. — А мазохизм уже занят. Я уж не говорю, какая это антисанитария, а зимой и попросту опасное для здоровья времяпрепровождение.  
  
— Глупости, — рассердился Снейп. — Можно потренироваться на спинке кровати, они тут у вас толстые.  
  
Недолго думая, он пробил в спинке отверстие и приглашающе кивнул Люциусу.  
  
— Прошу!  
  
— А почему я? — с подозрением спросил Люциус.  
  
— Дом твой, кровать твоя, — пожал плечами Снейп. — Мне уж потом, из того, что останется, подберем.  
  
Люциус еще колебался, но Снейп смотрел так насмешливо, мол, слабак, что он не выдержал: резко стянул брюки вместе с бельем и неловко завертелся около спинки, пытаясь поаккуратнее попасть в отверстие. Не желающий остаться в стороне Снейп руководил действиями сбоку, то наклоняясь, то приседая рядом или забираясь на кровать, чтобы направлять со стороны спинки.  
  
— Ну что? — спросил он через некоторое время.  
  
— Холодно, — пожаловался Люциус. — И твердо. И не возбуждает.  
  
В комнату снова заглянула Нарцисса, закатила глаза и удалилась, оставшись незамеченной.  
  
— Можно начать с мягкого, — неуверенно предложил Снейп. — Можно трахнуть подушку.  
  
— Сейчас я аккуратненько отделюсь от кровати, и подушку трахать будешь ты! — сквозь зубы пообещал Малфой.  
  
— Ну я еще могу переспать с твоей женой, ты посмотришь, и это уже тройлизм получается, — Снейп на всякий случай отполз подальше от края кровати.  
  
— Тройлизм — это если меня это возбудит, но скорее всего я просто набью тебе твое носатое лицо, — не согласился Люциус.  
  
Он наконец вынул себя из кровати и начал натягивать брюки, поэтому Снейп одним прыжком преодолел расстояние от кровати до шкафа и скрылся там. Когда Люциус смог открыть дверцу, то обнаружил, что Снейп запутался в платьях Нарциссы, и одно из них почему-то оказалось на нем.  
  
— С одной стороны, — произнес Люциус, оглядев стоящего в женской туфле и в платье Снейпа. — Смотреть на тебя в этом и тебе в нем же ходить — определенно должны быть два разных извращения.  
  
— С другой стороны, это должно возбуждать, — тяжело вздохнул Снейп, выбираясь из шкафа и хромая к кровати.  
  
— Спать хочется, — признался Снейп некоторое время спустя, машинально качая на ноге туфельку Нарциссы. Для его ноги она была слишком узкой и маленькой, но его это не смущало.  
  
— Можно проверить, не страдаю ли я сомнофилией, — вяло предложил Люциус. — Ты уснешь, и посмотрим, наброшусь я на тебя или нет.  
  
— Ты-то набросишься, — не согласился Снейп. — Только с какими намерениями, вот в чем вопрос!  
  
— Надо что-то совсем простое и безопасное, — продолжил думать вслух Люциус. — Что-то, где минимален шанс повредить что-то себе или каким-нибудь павлинам.  
  
Снейп задумчиво оглядел болтающуюся на его ноге туфельку.  
  
— Вообще мне кажется, что я мог бы попробовать кончить на неё, — неуверенно произнес он и, подумав, добавил. — В экстазе.  
  
— Цисси тебя расчленит на месте, — отозвался Люциус. — Я вообще за твою жизнь беспокоюсь с того момента, как ты в шкаф забрался, а тут вообще хочешь на святое покуситься.  
  
Он заглянул под платье Снейпа и с задумчивым видом потыкал в многочисленные пуговицы на сюртуке.   
  
— Коумпонофилия — очень просто и без вандализма, — провозгласил он. — Давай, я буду пуговицы расстегивать, вдруг меня это возбудит?  
  
— Давай, — апатично согласился Снейп, раскидываясь звездочкой. Люциус взгромоздился сверху, чтобы удобнее было бороться с пуговицами.  
  
Дверь распахнулась. На пороге стояла Нарцисса.  
  
— Так, господа пидорасы, — грозно произнесла она. — Я долго терпела, но три часа ночи! Вы спальню освобождать собираетесь?  
  
— А «пидорасы» — это сейчас было ругательство или извращение? — откуда-то из-под Люциуса произнес Снейп.  
  
— В вашем случае — самое настоящее извращение, — просветила их Нарцисса. — А теперь вернули мне платье, и Северус прямо сейчас отправляется в Хогвартс.  
  
— Но нельзя же вдвоем одно извращение, разве нет? — еще упирался Снейп, быстро избавленный от платья, туфли и половины пуговиц.  
  
— Конкретно это только вдвоем и можно, — успокоила его миссис Малфой. — Иначе никто и не поймет, что вы — они.

**Author's Note:**

> *Deus ex machina (лат.) — «бог из машины» — выражение, означающее неожиданную, нарочитую развязку той или иной ситуации, с привлечением внешнего, ранее не действовавшего в ней, фактора.  
> Вуайеризм — сексуальное влечение к подглядыванию за людьми, занимающимися сексом, обнаженными или раздевающимися.  
> Дендрофилия — сексуальное влечение к деревьям и другим большим растениям.  
> Коумпонофилия — сексуальное удовольствие от пуговиц.  
> Раптофилия — сексуальное удовольствие от идеи быть изнасилованным.  
> Ретифизм — сексуальное влечение к обуви.  
> Садизм — сексуальное удовлетворение от унижения и мучения других.  
> Сомнофилия — сексуальное влечение к спящим людям и людям в обмороке.  
> Мазохизм — сексуальное удовлетворение от унижений и страданий, причиняемых сексуальным партнером.  
> Некрофилия — сексуальное влечение к трупам.  
> Педофилия — сексуальное влечение к несовершеннолетним.  
> Зоофилия — сексуальное влечение к животным.  
> Скарфинг (асфиксиофилия) — сексуальное влечение к удушью.  
> Назофилия — сексуальное удовольствие от созерцания и касания человеческого носа.  
> Трихофилия — сексуальное возбуждение от волос.  
> Тройлизм — сексуальное удовлетворение от наблюдения за своим сексуальным партнером, занимающимся сексом с другим.


End file.
